


Domestic Bliss

by Izzoso



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Bottom Chris, But I bet they take turns, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is just smut, Top Zach just worked better in this scenario, top zach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzoso/pseuds/Izzoso
Summary: Chris teaches Zach the joys of washing dishes.





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Chrizach is really not my ship, as I’m sure most of you know, but I was given an anonymous request for it. I just can’t resist a well written request. 
> 
> I really tried to do this right, but I’m worried the characters are a bit, well, out of character. I guess just enjoy it for what it is! Smut :)
> 
> Oh, and as always, ignore all grammar errors or pesky plot holes (not that there is ANY plot to be found).

“Okay...” Zach said, narrowing his eyes and leaning back like the kitchen had tried to attack him. “What's going on here? What are you doing?”

Chris smiled to himself and glanced back over his shoulder, away from the dishes he was stacking up next to the sink filled with hot, soapy water.

Zach's eyes dropped to the sink and his head cocked to the side. “Is the sink clogged? Should I get a Zachbot to fix it?”

“No, Zach, the sink is not clogged. I used the sink plug.” Chris grinned. “We need the sink to be full of water so we can wash the dishes.”

Zach stared at him “But there’s a dishwasher.”

“Tonight we're washing them by hand.” Chris turned off the water, waving Zach forward. “Come on.”

Zach shot a dubious look at the stack of dishes and the sink full of water. Chris had to stifle a grin when Zach finally edged up beside him, wary.

“They're not going to attack, Zach.” He said, and despite his best efforts, his amusement leaked out in his tone.

“I just don’t understand why we can’t make the Zachbots do this. Or, you know, the dishwasher.” Zach whined, eyes fixed on the sink. 

“Come on.” Chris leaned in, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “Give it a try.”

“Fine.” Zach sighed dramatically, rolling his sleeves. He waved a hand at the set up. “So...what do I do?”

Chris picked up a sponge and tucked it into Zach's palm, enjoying the way he grimaced. “It's easy.” He told him and took the topmost dish off the stack. Then Chris pulled Zach up close behind him and guided his scrubber-holding hand to the plate. “Use this to get all the food off, rinse, and place it over here in the drying rack.”

Zach let him work his hand around over the plate, stepping closer until Chris was trapped between him and the countertop. The heat of Zach’s body pressed from the back of his knee all the way to his shoulder. He tipped his head to the side and Chris could feel the tiny hairs on his neck stand up as Zach breathed out, tracing a warm, damp path from just below his ear to the crook of his shoulder. 

“If you wanted to be close to me, Chris, all you had to do was ask.” Zach murmured, a small smile tugging at his lips. Chris shivered before elbowing him gently. 

“Focus.” He ordered, deliberately ignoring the heat searing across his cheeks.

“Ouch! All right, all right.” Zach grumbled and brushed his nose into the curve of Chris’ jaw before he started in on the dishes in earnest.

Chris closed his eyes for a moment and basked in the feeling of Zach working around him, his arms brushing his shoulders as he scrubbed, and his chest moving against his shoulder blades. It was so nice to have these rare quiet moments with Zach when the two of them weren’t fighting over creature issues, or constantly sneaking around behind Martin and the team’s back.

“Okay.” Zach said, his lips brushing his ear. “I think this one's done. What do you think?”

Chris took a shivering breath and dragged his eyes away from Zach's soapy forearms to the plate he was holding up for inspection. He nodded and swallowed, trying to work some moisture into his suddenly dry mouth. “That's...yes, Zach, that looks good.”

Zach set the plate aside as Chris picked up the next one. They worked their way through a quarter of the stack in silence. Chris was hyper-aware of Zach's every move, his skin tingling with every contact. He's not even sure Zach had noticed until he nuzzled Chris’ neck. 

“What are you doing?” Chris asked quietly, biting his lip to stop the moan threatening to spill from his mouth. 

“Come on.” Zach whispered into his skin. “We rarely get time together. You’re telling me you want to spend our free time washing dishes?”

Zach didn’t wait for an answer before licking a long, slow stripe up his neck, nosing at his hair. A shiver zinged down Chris’ spine. He knew he didn’t stand a chance at rebuffing his boyfriend any longer. 

Then Zach shifted his hips, breath hot on his throat, and Chris bit his lip even harder, feeling the evidence of Zach’s rapidly growing interest between his thighs. 

Throwing himself fully down the rabbit hole, Chris reached behind to cup Zach’s erection, earning a wonderful gasp from the man. Zach gripped his waist, pulling him away from the sink, presumably towards the bedroom. Instead Chris gripped the counter edge and glanced over his shoulder. 

“No, I want you to fuck me right here.” He said, his voice deep and husky. It was a bold request coming from Chris, who was usually pretty reserved, if not entirely inexperienced when it came to being “kinky”. Zach didn’t seemed fazed by the request though. Instead he jumped into action. 

Long, slender fingers reached down, unclasping his belt and undoing his pants. Chris attempted to help but his hands were swatted away. “Keep your hands on the edge.”

Chris obeyed, suddenly feeling as if he were being strip searched. The thought of Zach in a tight fitted police uniform, bending him over the hood of his cruiser formed in his mind. He made a mental note to look online for costumes later. 

Zach trailed kisses along his neck and shoulders, while his hands worked at removing Chris’ boxers. Then he grasped his erection, causing Chris to groan. The other hand appeared in front of his face. 

“Open up.” Zach said as he languidly stroked Chris’ cock. 

“W-what?” Chris sputtered, blushing furiously. 

“Come on.” Zach grinned. “Don’t get shy on me now. Not before the real fun begins.”

Chris complied, sucking his lover’s fingers into his mouth and lathering them in saliva. Knowing what would happen next made him shiver with anticipation. 

Zach removed his fingers before teasing them at Chris’ entrance, working it in, twisting and curling inside him. Chris gripped the granite counter hard. He groaned, squirming and panting, just from the one finger. 

“Yes.” He hissed as Zach added another finger. It made Chris clench, more out of want than pain. It was wonderful and so not enough. “Please, Zach. I need more.”

“That’s it, baby. Tell me what you want.” Zach breathed out. Chris let his head fall backwards onto Zach’s shoulder as the fingers stroked deeper. “Go on, I want to hear those filthy, depraved words come tumbling out of your mouth.”

Chris blushed, knowing Zach wanted him to beg. He had never been comfortable with dirty talk, even though it was one of Zach’s kinks. Chris had already stepped out of his comfort zone once tonight. For now, the dirty talk would have to wait. 

Chris reached behind and grabbed Zach’s hands, pulling them away. 

“Shit, are you okay?” Zach questioned, suddenly worried and confused that Chris had stopped him. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Ignoring him, Chris grasped Zach’s cock firmly in one hand and guided him right where he needed to be. Suddenly understanding, Zach eagerly followed as Chris bowed forward. A shudder rippled through Chris as Zach spread him open and filled him up. Zach breathed a sound of pure satisfaction into Chris’ shoulder. Chris grabbed his hands off his hips and placed them on the counter top, caging himself in. Then he placed his hands over Zach’s as Zach finally fit himself against Chris’ back.

“Someday I’ll get you to talk.” Zach panted. 

“Maybe. But tonight I want you to bend me over the counter and fuck me.” Chris tested. He knew he had done well when Zack swore under his breath. He finally started moving, fucking into Chris with long, deep thrusts. The edge of the counter was digging into his hip bones but he didn’t care. 

Both men were now panting. Zach wrapped an arm around Chris’ chest, pulling him backwards. Chris straightened his spine until his back is pressed against Zach’s chest. With one arm holding Chris tight, the other hand wrapped around his throbbing erection. He pumped into Chris with shallow, frantic thrusts, fisting his cock in sync with the movements of his hips. Chris moved to meet Zach's every thrust, his cock dripping pre-come over Zach’s fingers.

"Oh god", Chris moaned low in his throat as Zach's cock brushed over his prostate.  
Encouraged, Zach set a punishing pace. The two of them were burning with heat, sweat collecting between them where their skin touched.

It wasn’t long before Chris was shuddering, groaning with strain, “Zach, I can't- I'm gonna-”

Zach released Chris, instead grabbing onto his hips and really driving it home. Chris cried out, crumpling forward as he finally came. Shortly after, Zach let out a groan, his hips thrusting erratically a few times before joining Chris. His weight settled heavy on Chris’ back, chest heaving with each breath.

Chris’ left arm was nearly to the elbow in cold dishwater; the other pressed into the hard tile of the counter. He gently nudged the body above him. Zach pulled away from him with a groan, shaky knees depositing him on the kitchen floor. Chris, just as exhausted, dragged himself off the counter and slumped down next to Zach in the floor. 

“I’ve never done dishes like that before.” Zach said, still out of breath. 

“I’m willing to bet you’ve never done dishes in your life before tonight.” Chris laughed, leaning his shoulder against Zach’s. 

“No. I guess not.” Zach gave him a half smile. “But I’d be willing to do them more often if this is what it’s like.”

Chris leaned in and kissed him on the lips. 

“I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
